Extrusion coated optical films are produced for a variety of uses such as reflectors, polarizers, and band-pass filters. Since these films are made for their optical properties, controlling the clarity or haze of the extrusion coated film that is produced is extremely important. Even small deviations in the clarity or haze of the extrusion coated film, such as those caused by optical defects, can make the product unsuitable for its intended application.